


I want you to know...

by Namimed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I tried to make it as cute as possible, Letters to each other, M/M, and make it sound like them, letter format, p sure i failed, wholesome boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed
Summary: Felix and Changbin write letters to each other to let out their feelings and tell each other what they love about their relationship and each other.





	I want you to know...

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually terrible. It's the first thing I've properly finished and it's also the shortest jkfajfkas. I hope you enjoy this... thing!

To Changbin-hyungie~  
Ahh, you know I’m not the best words but I spent a lot of time doing this and got lots of help from everyone! I hope this isn’t too cheesy for you hehe

I love when you take care of me  
I love how different your rapping and singing is. One is super cool and one is sweet and smooth.  
I love going out on dates with you but I might like staying in just a bit more  
I love your aegyo and even how cute you look naturally  
I love how easy it seems for me to go to you for comfort and just have easy conversations  
I love how when you can see I need something you do it without saying a word  
I love how there’s mutual support between us and we can get down to business when we need to  
I love how comfortable I feel around no matter how I’m feeling I know that I’ll feel better when I’m with you  
Do you remember the first time I met you was when I tripped down the stairs and landed right in front of you and Jisung?  
Do you remember the first time we held hands was for some event but after that we just kept doing it more? Now I can do it whenever I feel like it even in public and I love the feeling of freedom and safety I get from knowing you’ll be right next to me  
Do you remember the first time we went on a date? We called it hanging out but both of us actually wanted it to be a date and secretly considered it one. That was also the first time I really knew I really, really liked you  
Do you remember when I asked you to be my boyfriend? It was just a normal day in the studio but it was special to me somehow. Just sitting there looking at you I knew that I wanted to be with you like this a lot more.

Love, your Lixie

 

To Lix,  
You know me. I’m good with words but I’d never be able to look at you and say this. So I’ll chicken out instead and write this (hmmm I want chicken now kkkk).

I love how you always come up with nice ways to wake me up  
I love how your rapping and singing voices are so different. I love them equally though, even if I wish you would sing to me more often  
I love how on nights I can’t fall asleep you’ll stay up and sing me to sleep.  
I love how no matter what when I wake up your cuddled up to me. I’m not sure if you’re protecting me or the other way around but your cute so it doesn’t matter.  
I love how I’m the first one you come to for rapping help and I can always go to you for dancing. We just work together so well  
I love how you let me trace your freckles while you just wait or stare at me. You stare at me sometimes but I’m fine with it for once  
I love how natural it feels to be with you  
I love how natural it feels to hold your hand and cuddle you  
I love how I can be whatever I want around you  
Do you remember the time the nine of us all went out for the day together? It was a hot summer day and so we brought our loud group to go get get ice cream. It probably did look kind of weird that I was just staring at your lips but there was some ice cream there. That was the first time I wanted to kiss you.  
Do you remember the time you tried baking with Jisung and you both came out of the kitchen covered in the batter? You both ran around trying to hug everyone and get them covered in  
batter with you. I really did just let you do it because I just wanted an excuse to let you hug me. That was when I first realized I really liked you.  
Do you remember the day we were rained in on a fancy date day? Instead we just stayed in, ordered take out and watched movies. Once when I went to go get more popcorn and I came back. You were curled up in your blanket burrito, cuddling a pillow looking back at me. You made a pouty face and grabby hands like you were a baby again. It was utterly adorable. That was when I first realized, I love you.

Love, Bin (and Gyu)


End file.
